Throughout The Years
by jily236
Summary: Lily and James' relationship throughout their years at Hogwarts


Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling

 **1** **st** **Year:**

When they met on the train her first thought was how mean he was Sev. Of course she didn't really like any boys. At this point James was only a skinny little boy with glasses too big for his face and hair that looked like it had been put through a tornado.

When he continued to be mean throughout the year she just turned the other cheek and ignored him. He didn't care. He just shrugged and thought nothing of it.

 **2** **nd** **Year:**

By second year she had started standing up for her and Sev. Whenever he was mean she retaliated with a biting and witty comment "Potter, why don't you jump in the lake and date the giant squid instead?" and then walked away.

He didn't care that she had started insulting him back but he found it entertaining and always came back to pick on her more just to watch her reaction.

 **3** **rd** **Year:**

By third year James had had a growth spurt, had grown into his glasses, just slightly, and had developed a crush on Lily. Oh course being a boy he didn't realize it was a crush and just started picking on her more.

But in the middle of arguments he had started saying "Go out with me, Evans?" Lily always answered no with an elaborate, witty insult. By now Lily had convinced herself that she hates this insufferable boy with glasses.

 **4** **th** **Year:**

Fourth year was much like third year. But by then James had grown 6 more inches and Lily had begun to grow into her looks. And the Marauders (except for Peter) had begun to realized that James had a crush on Lily, even though he hadn't figured it out himself.

Whenever James would pick on Lily, Remus and Sirius would share a look of exasperation.

 **5** **th** **Year:**

By fifth year Lily had begun to get fed up with James always asking her out, "Evans, how about we stop fighting and go on a date instead?" And she then answered with, "How about we stop bickering and you jump into the lake instead?"

But after the incident by the lake, she exploded; "Potter! Why couldn't you just FOR ONCE leave him alone and mind your own business?! Now I've lost my best friend because you couldn't stop being an insufferable git for TWO SECONDS! You are just a spoiled, insufferable, annoying, IDIOT that doesn't know when to stop! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR RICH, STUPID LITTLE LIFE WITH YOUR PRECIOUS MARAUDERS AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!" By the end of her speech she had tears running down her cheeks and had slid to the floor of the common room.

James just stood, frozen on the spot, staring at the wall. After a few minutes he whispered, "Okay", and walked away. He didn't talk to, or even look at, her for the rest of the year.

 **6** **th** **Year:**

Lily didn't hear anything from James all year and couldn't help but feel that a part of her life was missing. A part of her daily routine had disappeared. Whenever they had a class together or passed each other in the halls he didn't look at her or speak to her, he would just pass as if she wasn't there.

But when she did see him he seemed to be only a shell of what he used to be. All the Marauders noticed this too and saw that the usual spark of mischief in his eyes seemed to have left and now his eyes just seemed empty. He didn't plan any pranks all year, didn't laugh a lot and quidditch didn't seem to cheer him up much.

 **7** **th** **Year:**

When the usual Hogwarts letter showed up towards the end of the summer and the Heads titles where given out, there were to very different reactions from the two Heads.

James was in shock. Had Dumbledore lost his marbles? Why was he Head Boy? Wouldn't Remus have been a better choice?

It took him a few minutes to move from his froze state and when he did one thought rose above the rest, _surely Lily will be Head Girl and that means I need to speak with her again._

Lily was so excited to be Head Girl. She wondered who the head boy would be. _It'll probably be Remus._

When it was time for the Heads to meet on the train, there was a lot of shock, anger, and confusion. But eventually they agreed to call a truce for the sake of the positions they now held.

As the year went on the two started spending more time together, studying, doing rounds and working out prefects schedules.

By Christmas Lily and James both considered the other their closest friend. They did everything together and were practically attached at the hip.

Over the holidays Lily had begun to think of James in a more romantic light and realized, with much shock, that she had a crush on her best friend.

Of course when they got back from the holidays Lily tried to act as if nothing had changed but James noticed something had happened. When he asked she just said it was nothing and turned away.

But when James asked the question he had asked her so many times before, a few months later, she looked up at him and whispered, "Yes".


End file.
